There is a need for business entities to use preference testing tools in order to improve future products and understand how a user perceives and associates a new product within a certain context. A user may be a consumer, pet owner, breeder, veterinarian, guardian, and/or any other person that may be associated with evaluating a new product. A product context refers to the environment, configuration, framework, and/or perspective that the user may associate with the product. It is also desirable to understand how well the user's perception matches actual attributes of a new product. Implementing a user preferences testing plan using actual models or prototypes of a new product is expensive, time consuming, and not very flexible. The user may not be able to communicate their perception in a meaningful manner and may have limited or no ability to modify the prototype to adequately fit their perception of the product based on a predetermined context. Traditional methods of optimizing attributes of a product include surveying a plurality of predetermined potential customers, evaluating the results of the survey, and implementing the optimization steps in a new product. However, this is a slow, time consuming process that lacks real time feedback and provides no opportunities for the user to modify the product to suit their perception of the product within a predetermined concept. Thus, there is a need for a method, apparatus, and system to optimize one or more attributes of a product according to a product context and determining a correlation of a user's perception of the product and the product context.